Need a title
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Severus gets a beating by his dad and escapes to Lily's house, she tends to his wounds and they have a sweet moment.


**Unknown Title**

By: Csi-Panther

Summary: Severus gets a beating by his dad and escapes to Lily's house, she tends to his wounds and they have a sweet moment.

Pairing: Severus & Lily

**A/N: Don't own anything that is Harry Potter.**

16 year old Severus Snape was up in his room getting ready to leave for his best friend Lily's house. He already had on his slightly tattered black t-shirt and blue jeans, with a small hole in both knees of the jeans on. And his white sneakers on. The only problem now was to get out without his father noticing.

Slowly walking down the stairs, making sure to not step on the creaking ones, Severus made it to the living-room and slowly made his way to the door, keeping an eye and an ear out for father. He spotted his father in a chair watching the tv, or appeared to be, but the bottle in his hand showed that he was passed out. Severus relaxed at seeing that he was passed out and didn't pay attention and stepped on one of the creaking boards in the short hall before he reached the door.

The noise was loud and it woke his father up. His father turned his head in the direction of the noise and glared at him before he got up and asked, drunkenly,

" Where are you goin' ? "

Straightening his back, Severus said shortly, " Out. "

" Is that so? Don't think that I don't know where your really going. Your going out to see that tart again! Just like your mother leaving in the morning and coming back after she's been out with another man! " His father replied getting closer to Severus.

Severus clinched his hands until he felt his short nails cut into the palms. " That's a lie! She only leaves to get away from you! You and your drunken fits! " He replied back knowing that he'd get a hit for those words.

" Why you good for nothing.. " His father started and raised his hand.

Seeing this, Severus got braver, " What are you going to do! Hit me! Go Ahead, just like every other time you get drunk and come back! "

WHAM!

His father brought his fist towards Severus' face and hit him with enough force to send him flying into the wall. His lip bleeding and his cheek pounding, Severus pushed away from the wall just as his father came at him again. This time his father's fist went through the wall and made a hole as he pulled it back. Severus went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked and he didn't have the time to try and unlock the lock as his father came at him and slammed his head against the door.

Severus turned around and managed to hit father in the face and moved away from the door and looked for another way out of the house. He saw the window and ran for it. He didn't stop to open it, he just ran and jumped through the window. Landing hard on the ground, he got up and took off in the street. But his father got in the last shot when he threw his empty bottle at him and somehow mananged to hit Severus in the back of the head, the glass shattered and Severus stumbled from the blow, but he keep going.

Severus didn't stop running until he reached Lily's house. He stopped at the front door and caught his breath before he reached up and knocked on the door, hoping that Lily answered and not her sister or her parents. He didn't have anything against her parents, they treated him like he was one of their own, he just didn't want them to worry about him as well. Lily's sister on the other hand was a different matter, she would've just shut the door in his face the moment she saw who was at the door. Luck was on his side tonight, because it was Lily who answered the door.

" Severus! What happened to you? Oh never mind, get inside! " She said and dragged him inside.

" I'm fine Lily. " He said quietly as she kept dragging up the stairs and into the bathroom.

" The hell you are! Your bleeding and have glass sticking out of your back! " She replied and forced him to sit down on the toilet as she bent down at the sink cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit with a jar of yellowish substance, he recognized as healing balm.

" Turn around. Can you take your shirt off? " She asked as she set the kit and jar down on the sink.

Severus looked at her like she lost her mind, " What? " He squeaked.

" Can you take your shirt off? " She asked again.

" I-No. " He replied.

" Can you lift your arms up? " She asked this time.

" Yes. But I'm not taking my shirt off. " He answered.

" Sev. I can't get the glass out with your shirt in the way. " Lily said gently as she made her way to him.

" What are you doing? " Severus asked when she walked in front of him.

" Taking your shirt off. " She answered matter-of-factly and reached for the bottom of his shirt, but he pulled back and slipped off the toilet in his attempt to get away from her.

" AHHH! " He screamed as he landed on his back.

" Sev.! " Lily shouted, bending down and tried to help him up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up into a sitting position.

" Sorry. " He replied, looking down at the tile floor.

" Why won't you let me take your shirt off? I'm only trying to help. " She asked him as she gently rubbed her thumb over his hand.

Severus didn't answer, but he did take his hand out of hers and brought his other hand to the bottom of his shirt and started to take his shirt off himself. Ignoring the pain as he did.

When his shirt was completely off, Lily gasped at seeing the scars from the beatings he had went through at the hands of his father.

" See why I don't like taking my shirt off. " He said at seeing her shocked face.

" Oh Sev... " Lily started, but he stopped her,

" Don't! I don't need your pity! " He said and looked away from her, he couldn't stand to see the pity in her eyes or the hurt from his outburst, he can't stand to see her upset, he never could.

" I don't pity you Sev. " She said as she got up and went to work on treating his back.

An hour later, all the glass was out of Severus' back and almost half of the jar of healing balm was placed on his back. Lily tried to look at his head, but he refused, Lily warned him that unless he wanted part of his long hair shaved off for the rest of the summer until they got back to Hogwarts for it to come back, he had better let her look for any glass that might be there. He relented. Finding no glass or cuts in his skull, she gave him an aspirin and a glass of water, he took the medicine and went to put his shirt back on. But Lily stopped him, he looked at her in question.

" Your shirt will rub against the balm and stick to your shirt. " She answered his unasked question, smiling.

Raising an eyebrow, he replied, " And what will your parents and sister think if they come in here and see me without my shirt on and you with a smile on your face? "

Laughing lightly, she answered, " My parents aren't here. And Tuney's with her new boyfriend tonight. "

" Another new boyfriend? What happened to the last one? And where are Harold and Rose at? " Severus asked as she led him out of the bathroom and into the living-room.

" Yes. He cheated on her. And Mum and Dad are at my grandmother's, she's caught the flu and they went to look after her for awhile. " She answered as she sat down on the couch, he sat down as well, but on the other end of the couch.

" Sev. I'm not going to bit. " She said as she moved closer to him and sat down next him, completely at ease. Severus stiffened for a moment then relaxed.

" Want to see what's on the telly? " She asked looking up at him and wondering how he had gotten so much taller then her, when at one point in their lives they at an even height.

" Sure. " He answered, but he handed the remote to her. " But no girly stuff. " He continued, causing Lily to laugh and in turn, he smiled, glad to hear and see her happy again.

A few hours later the two were found by Mr. and Mrs. Evans, who were coming in after tending to Mrs. Evans senior. The couple smiled at the two young couple on the couch, though they silently questioned by Severus' shirt was off as both he and Lily were asleep on the couch, their arms around the other and a smile on both of their faces, they ignored it and turned off the television and put a warm blanket over them and left them to their dreams.

**The end.**

**Hope ya'll liked it! **

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
